The role of the administrative core will be to coordinate resources, expertise and programs at Delaware State University and the University of Delaware to establish the joint Center for Neuroscience Research and develop a group of investigators at each institution and make them competitive for external funding for their research. Given that the PI, all of the target investigators and most other faculty affiliated with the Center are women, the Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research will have a special focus on supporting and mentoring women scientists. The Administrative Core will be centered at Delaware State University with a subcore at the University of Delaware ensuring coordination of efforts across both institutions. The PI and Dr. Rosen will oversee a structured mentoring program that will support the scientific and academic maturation of a group of female target investigators through quality interactions with established scientists and developmental activities. The administrative core will also implement a pilot grant program that will support junior faculty and faculty establishing interdisciplinary collaborations that cross institutional boundaries. The pilot projects will support faculty as they collect preliminary data to support future grant proposals, and will encourage them to collaborate and pursue research in areas relevant to the Center's mission. The pilot project PIs who are junior faculty will take part in the same structured mentoring program as the target investigators, and will be in line to become target investigators themselves as our first group graduates to independent funding. To build a critical mass of neuroscience researchers at DSU to support the interdisciplinary Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research, three new faculty lines have been committed in three different departments, including Public & Allied Health, Biology and Psychology. The PI and other Center-affiliated investigators will play key roles in the recruitment process to ensure that the new faculty are outstanding scientists with research interests relevant to the Center mission. Once the new faculty are in place, they will become part of the Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research either as target investigators or Pis of pilot projects.